The Model Life
This article is still under construction! Please do not make any edits. Thank you. ''The Model Life ''is a 2012 life simulation game developed by RedBox Entertainment and published by Reality Zone for the PC which is highly influenced by The Sims. It was initially supposed to be released on the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 as well, but those versions were later scrapped. The game was not created for Linux OS. It was released exclusively in North America and Europe, not seeing a release date in Australia and Asia. It has a Teen ESRB rating due to alcohol reference, cartoon violence, comic mischief, crude humor, drug reference, language, lyrics, mature humor, mild sexual and suggestive themes, and tobacco reference. Development The Model Life was first announced to be in development in 2010. Early screenshots of the game garnered the attention of the gaming community as it was strikingly similar to The Sims, with people going as far as to make the claim that it was just a "Sims clone." The game was later officially revealed at E3 2011 where the game's general director showcased the game's features and premise, what some saw as an attempt to differentiate The Model Life from other simulation games, particularly The Sims. Game Description/Features Do you have what it takes to rise to the top and make it BIG in the modelling world? Put your skills to the test in the ultimate modelling challenge. You are a contestant on a reality show where you start off as an amateur model and work (or cheat) your way up the career ladder in hopes of becoming a global modelling superstar. *''Create your model: The extensive character creation tool allows players to customize their model contestant, who they will have total control over throughout the game. Hundreds of options are available to tweak the character's gender, age, height, weight, skin color, hair, facial features, clothing, accessories, and even determine their unique personality traits, strengths, and weaknesses. The look and personality of your model will have a profound impact on the game's events and progression.'' *''Choose your path: Do you want to pursue runway modelling and show off the latest and greatest fashions, or do you want to be a photoshoot model instead? The choice is yours!'' *''Travel the world: As the game progresses, players will move from city to city, experiencing fashion capitals such as New York City, London, Paris, Milan, Tokyo, and even Los Angeles. Each city has unique locations, people, and different standards and tastes in style. Players need to get in touch with their environment and appeal to the public and beyond!'' *''Modify your living quarters: Move into bigger and better lofts along the way, and modify them to your liking using a multitude of decorative items and objects.'' *''House drama: Live with a group of other models and immerse yourself in the drama of a reality competition setting which can have unpredictable, hilarious, or disastrous results!'' *''Your life, your decisions: Land gigs, practice your skills, and interact with those around you. You can work hard or try to fake your way to the top. Whatever you decide, consequences will follow!'' *''Sweet sabotage: Sabotage the success of your fellow contestants, and be on the lookout of other contestants trying to sabotage YOUR chances! Anything from messing with photos to ripping your wardrobe... EVERYTHING is possible!'' *''Develop a positive (or negative) image: Reputation is important! Your behaviour, attitude, and actions play a large role in your success as a model. Maybe think twice before getting drunk during the group night out or hooking up with the casting agent!'' Gameplay/Premise Gameplay is very similar to The Sims series, wherein players take control of a humanoid-type character that they create. However, the experience is a bit more goal-based than The Sims, in that players can accomplish missions and objectives if they wish, but they are still not obligated to do so if they don't want to. Players utilitze the mouse as they point-and-click on the screen to carry out various actions in the game. The gameplay occurs from a slightly top-down view, and the overall graphics and feel of the game is cartoony. In this sense, it draws comparisons to the original Sims. In the game, each minute is equivalent to one second in actual time. Game Modes There are three modes on the main menu: When players select "New Game" on the main menu, they are brought to the Model Creation screen where they create the model they will control over the course of the game. If the setting "Show Tutorial" is turned on in Options, players will first watch a short video explaining to them the game's controls and mechanics before proceeding to the Model Creation. Vocabulary *'Mentor:' A different mentor appears in each stage or city in the game, and they are basically there to offer the player advice, tips, tricks and motivate them. It is extremely important that players treat their mentor with respect and listen to them as much as possible, because the mentor will actually influence whether the player moves on to the next stage or not during the Final Challenge. Mentors will always be present with the players at photoshoots, runway practices and other practices. However, they do not live with the player and the rest of the models in the loft. *'Final Challenge:' The Final Challenge is a big event that takes place in each city and puts the model's skills and abilities to the test. Runway models and photoshoot models have differing Final Challenges. Stages In order to make it to the next stage in the game, players have to successfully complete the Final Challenge, which increases in difficulty with every stage. Every stage lasts seven (7) days (in-game time). Stage 1 (Casting Round): After the player creates their model, they first go through a Casting Round where a panel of judges asks their character a series of questions to see if they are eligible for the competition. The players can choose between three answers for each question, each response affecting the judges' decision to allow the player to move on or not. If the player fails the Casting Round, there is an option to re-audition. This is also the round where players decide whether they want to pursue runway modelling or photoshoot modelling. Stage 2 (New York City): New York City marks the beginning of your journey. This is your chance to show what you're truly made of, right in the Big Apple. *'Mentor: Sasha Wade' :: The fiery Sasha Wade will take you under her wing and give you all the tricks of the trade you need to start off your career as a model, and most importantly, succeed in the business. Her larger than life attitude and years of experience in modelling and fashion will prove to be helpful in the start of your journey. *'Loft: New York Apartment Building (space: 50x50)' :: A generic apartment building, just enough to get you by on a day to day basis. Oh, and everyone has to share a bathroom. Remember, luxury comes with experience. *'Final Challenge (Runway Model): Summer Fashion Week' :: It's time to turn up the heat and show off the hottest summer fashions... on the catwalk. Everyone from the general public to the biggest names in fashion will be there to rate and rank you. Pull out the coolest summer clothes and you'll be good to go. *'Final Challenge (Photoshoot Model): Summer Wear Photoshoot' :: People want to know what summer wear is all about, and you will (hopefully) show them what is trending for the season. Make sure your look is appealing to consumers! Stage 3 (Los Angeles): The next step of your journey is in Los Angeles, the city of stars. No hiccups allowed here! Only the talented models make it to this stage. *'Mentor: Kimya Jennson' :: Fabulous and talented, Kimya Jennson knows everything about the modelling industry. She has also worked as an actress and singer. Kimya by no means will take it easy on you; she only expects the best. *'Loft: Los Angeles Tower (space: 80x80)' :: A step up from the previous loft, the Los Angeles Tower is more spacious and not to mention, the loft has a great view of the thriving city. A little motivation for your hard work. *'Final Challenge (Runway Model): L.A. Festival' :: Showcase your inner superstar at the L.A. Festival, a high profile event where you just might meet a celebrity or two. *'Final Challenge (Photoshoot Model): Celebrity Styles' :: Ensure that your sense of style is indicative of what is trending among celebrities in Los Angeles! Stage 4 (London): The models finally travel outside of the country and head off to Europe. They stop off in London, the city of double-decker buses and friendly people. But London is not a vacation; they will have to educate themselves about differences in fashion and image, and cope with changes in culture and attitude. This is the ultimate test. *'Mentor: Aliba Maio' :: Aliba is a no nonsense type of gal. She will train you on how to integrate yourself into the London modelling scene. *'Loft: The Grand Hotel (space: 110x110)' :: The models may be staying in a hotel, but this is a high-end place with all the commodities they can ask for. *'Final Challenge (Runway Model): Mister and Miss London Show' *'Final Challenge (Photoshoot Model): London Color Spread' Needs and Wants Much like in The Sims, The Model Life has a needs and wants system that is significant to the gameplay. The player's model has several needs and wants that have to be met if they want their model to perform well and have a good relationship with others. Needs are basic requirements, but they are urgent requirements. Wants, on the other hand, are not as important. If the player fails to achieve their model's needs and wants, their model's behavior will change for the worse; they won't be inclined to listen to the player's commands, they will often complain, or become very moody. Therefore, it is essential that the player tends to the model's needs and wants to avoid having to deal with the negative effects of ignoring them, and potentially putting their performance at risk. The player can keep track of their model's needs and wants using the on-screen panel. There is a bar next to each need. If the bar is green, it means that the need is met. If the bar is yellow, it signifies that the need should be taken care of as soon as possible. If the bar is red, it means that the need is neglected. Instead, wants just show up as a symbol, and the player can hover over the picture with their mouse to see the full description of the want. Wants are more specific, and they vary from model to model, depending on their personality. *'Needs:' :: 1) Hunger: Satisfy your model's hunger with a quick snack or meal from the fridge, a refreshing drink. :: 2) Hygiene: Washing hands, showering, bathing... even taking a dive in the pool will help restore your model's hygiene, making them feel fresh and squeaky clean. :: 3) Bladder: No need to explain this. Avoid a mess on the floor. :: 4) Social: Your model is naturally a social creature and being in the company of others is important to them. Interacting with somebody will elevate the Social bar. However, be careful! Negative social interactions will actually decrease the bar. :: 5) Entertainment: Models need to have fun, too! When your model isn't busy working, why not watch TV, listen to the radio, or visit one of the city's bars? :: 6) Sleep: In order for your model to feel completely energized, they need to get some ZZZs. A tired model is an ineffective model. If you can't go to bed, a light nap or a rest on the couch will suffice to get a fast energy boost. Also, coffee works wonders! Model Creation When creating their model, players can select basic colors, but they cannot select colors from a color wheel. ★Hair color refers to hairstyle, facial hair and eyebrows. The color that is chosen applies to all those features. Hairstyles and Facial Hair Loft Customization Loft customization is admittedly limited, since it does not have a significant impact on the gameplay. The lofts are already completely furnished. Players do have the ability to paint the walls of the loft, apply flooring, and add plants and paintings. It is important to note that there is no way of selecting the loft you want to move in to, as it is already assigned to the player. Social Interactions Some social interactions can be unlocked, while others are made available to the players the more they interact with a specific character in the game and develop a better relationship with them. Additionally, certain interactions are limited depending on the person who is being interacted with. To interact with another person, simply click on them and select the desired interaction in the grid-like menu. During an interaction, thought or speech bubbles appear above the heads of the two characters involved. At the end of an interaction, the player gets an update in a box at the top-right corner of the screen telling them what the other character thinks of them, what they're feeling, what the status of ther relationship is, and more. Social interactions are classified into four categories: Friendly/Neutral, Romantic, Mean, and Special. Friendly/Neutral interactions aim to build a positive relationship with another person. Romantic interactions aim to develop a romance with someone. Using romantic interactions too early on will result in your model's advances being rejected. Mean interactions are employed to make an enemy out of an individual, unless the model mends the relationship afterwards. Special interactions become available to the player in response to specific situations or social interactions that have occurred. Relationships Building good relationships with those around you can help solidify your status as a model. There is a relationship bar that shows the type of relationship one has with those they've interacted with, depending on the social interactions that have taken place. Following are the descriptions of each one: *''Perfect Enemy (-100 to -70) %#%#% ': This person HATES your guts. Avoid them at all costs. An encounter with them, and you are asking for a fight. *Enemy (-70 to -20) :@ :' Ahhhhh... nothing better than a good ol' fashioned rivalry. Watch your back at all times. You never know when they will strike.'' *''Dislike (-20 to 0) ▽ ': Your relationship with this person is characterized by eye-rolls and glares. Be careful! You wouldn't want to make them your enemy. *Acquaintance (0 to 10) ✓ ': You two have the ability to remain civil, but perhaps you should make an effort to get to know this person a little better. Who knows what might blossom?'' *''Friend (10 to 30) ☺ : 'You take comfort in each other's company. Cherish the friendship you have, because if you don't, you might lose a true friend. *Good Friend (30 to 50) ^_^ : '''This is the person you can tell all your secrets to and invite to every party. Believe it or not, you two share a pretty deep bond. '' *More Than Friends (50 to 60) ^_- ': There is definitely something going on here between the two of you. I don't know what it is but it's something special. *Love Interest (60 to 70) ｡◕‿◕｡ : '''Oooooooo. Seems like we've got a mutual crush here. Maybe if you work your magic, something more will come out of it. *''Boyfriend/Girlfriend (70 to 90) ｡♥‿♥｡ : It's official! It's official! The two of you are dating. One false move and your relationship can be over though.'' *'''Sworn Lovers (90 to 100) ♥ : '''Nothing can separate you and your lover. A fraction in this relationship will be devastating. Music The following songs can be played in-game. They can be heard on the radio, and during photoshoots and runway shows. The majority of the songs belong to the pop, dance, and electronic music genres. Some of them must be unlocked. ★ = Unlockable song. Songs are unlocked as you progress through the stages. Reception Even though the game saw a limited release, it was nonetheless positively received both among the gaming community and critics alike. The game's original concept, simple controls, interesting objectives, and music were all praised. GameSpot gave the game a score of 8.5/10, stating that "The Model Life distinguishes itself from The Sims with its goal-oriented gameplay, bringing something fresh and fun to the life simulation genre." Dave Johnson of IGN had nothing but good things to say, claiming that he was "pleasantly surprised by the game's fluidity and array of options," going on to say that "The Model Life will appeal not only to its female target demographic, but also to male gamers who want to try something new." Despite the generally positive reviews, common criticisms of the game stated that the experience almost felt like a dumbed-down version of The Sims, just with a modelling theme. Sandra Zully of The PC Gamer noted that "the repetitive nature of The Model Life and its weak and unsatisfying reward system got in the way of what otherwise could have been an enjoyable experience," giving the game 6 out of 10 stars. Sequel and Potential Spin-Off ''Main article: The Model Life 2'' It was revealed in June 2013 that a sequel to the game, The Model Life 2, is in the works, and is expecting a 2015 release date. RedBox Entertainment announced that they would not be returning to develop the sequel. Instead, SurgeGames will develop the second installment in the series. It has been confirmed that it will be available on Linux and Mac operating systems, in addition to Microsoft Windows OS. It will contain online integration, but it is presently unknown how that will work exactly. Apparently, The Model Life 2 will be "much different than the first installment, with detailed graphics and more gameplay elements" according to the team working on the game. "We are listening to the fans, and we are glad that they are as excited and passionate about this second installment as we are." The Model Life 2 will make an appearance at E3 2014. Furthermore, there has been talk about potentially developing a spin-off to The Model Life centred around high-school experiences, called The High School Life. Although it is just a rumor at this point, it is still likely considering that the game's developers stated that they had intentions of creating a spin-off if the first game was well-received. Category:PC Games Category:Life Simulation Category:Single Player Category:Create A Character Category:Simulation Category:Video Games Category:Games